


Oh god I'm sick of sleeping alone

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Aleks and Seamus have trouble sleeping until they're all sleeping together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh god I'm sick of sleeping alone

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents OTFebruary (OT3 February) - send me prompts at either tinpeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Aleks hated waking up after a nightmare. It was always dark, he was always alone and he was always scared. He hated them because he was a grown man, damn it, and he shouldn’t be panicked over silly things like a _nightmare._ And yet these thoughts did nothing to keep them at bay and Aleks still woke up in the middle of the night scared, sweaty and alone. Each night that this happened he would groan into the darkness and hit at his duvet like a child. Sometimes, if he was really scared, Aleks would use his phone as a night light and other times Aleks couldn’t stand to be in his bedroom anymore and so he’d wander into the kitchen in search of a glass of water or a midnight snack or anything to keep his mind from the nightmares.

 

Sometimes, Aleks found Seamus.

 

 

Seamus often couldn’t sleep at night because he just couldn’t get warm. He’d once turned up the heating (only to be yelled at by Aleks and James the next morning) but found even that didn’t help. He had layers upon layers of blankets and even teddy bears upon his bed but they did nothing to warm him. He’d tried hot water bottles but they were always cold sooner than Seamus fell asleep. Seamus had tried sleeping in a onesie but that was too restricting and just plain awkward to do. It seemed that he had tried everything. He drunk warm hot chocolate before bed, pulled blankets fresh from the tumble dryer and ate soup before bed. More often than not though, Seamus found himself unable to sleep and so he’d give up and just leave his bed in search of something else to do.

 

 

Sometimes, Seamus found James.

 

 

James had trouble sleeping because of an empty bed. James wasn’t sure why but the fact that his bed was larger than most and just had him inside of it made him feel uncomfortable. James had tried to combat it by taking many, many different partners to bed but none of them had stayed past morning and Seamus and Aleks weren’t too happy about the strangers that they found picking at their food. James had also tried stealing the teddies that Seamus used to warm his bed to fill his own. They didn’t work because they were too squishy and more often than not James accidentally kicked them out in the night. He’d tried building a person out of pillows (too weird) buying a ‘boyfriend’ pillow (definitely too weird) and then finally trying to get Ein to join him (too smelly). So when none of those worked, James found himself getting up and wandering around the house to try and induce sleep.

 

 

Sometimes, James found Aleks and Seamus.

 

 

“Are we seriously all up again?” James scoffed as he bumped into Aleks in the kitchen. Aleks had his hands cradling a glass of milk and he was sipping at it like it was his life line. James noticed that he’d left the fridge open, most likely for more light, and did not question it. Seamus snorted from across the room. He was wrapped from his shoulders down to his toes in the blanket’s he’d collected and perched upon one of their dining chairs. James laughed at them both and gently stepped past Aleks to grab something to eat for himself. He might as well, he wasn’t going to bed for a while.

 

 

“So what are we going to do tonight?” James asked his companions cheekily. Usually they’d talk before heading to bed to salvage some sleep. Sometimes they’d play a game and other times they’d just acknowledge that they were all up before standing in silence.

“I don’t know, I’m just so tired and cold too.” Seamus mumbled pitifully before letting his head drop onto the table. Aleks shrugged; he was keeping quiet which meant that it had probably been a rather bad nightmare that night. James sighed.

“Yeah, I’m tired too.” James confessed and then the conversation simply dropped. They basked in the glow of the fridge and in each other’s company for around ten minutes before Aleks finally spoke up.

 

 

“We could try sleeping together.” Aleks suggested into his glass of milk. Seamus’ head snapped up and James merely stared at him quizzically.

“What?” Seamus snapped. He was too tired for this.

“Yeah, Aleks – what the hell?” James was trying not to yell, being that they lived in an apartment and who knew what time it was but it was rather hard not to.

“It was just a suggestion.” Aleks shrugged and sipped at his milk. He really didn’t want to go back to bed alone and he knew that the other two didn’t either. Silence fell around them once more. It was a lot heavier than before, weighted and full of thinking.

 

 

“It could work.” Seamus finally agreed quietly. Aleks and James looked to him instead now. “Well, you don’t like an empty bed and I’m pretty sure that Aleks and I would fill it even though we are twigs.” Seamus said and Aleks grinned around his glass. “I’m always cold and I mean, you have body heat so I could be the middle spoon? Sausage? I don’t know but I could be in the middle and be warm, yeah?” Seamus continued and Aleks and James started to muse over his suggestions, “And if Aleks gets a nightmare he won’t be alone because we’ll be there to help him out.” Seamus concluded. Aleks and James shared a look. James seemed to be apprehensive but Aleks looked more relieved than anything.

“Fine, ok. Let’s try it.” James agreed and Seamus and Aleks looked absolutely delighted.

 

 

Aleks and Seamus followed his bed because it went without question that it was bigger. Aleks abandoned his milk and finally closed the door to the fridge. Seamus left most of his blankets behind but held onto a few because he was still convinced he’d somehow be cold. James’ bed had been left unmade, the covers strewn across the mattress from where he’d dragged himself out of them. Aleks fell into the bed first and took as much of the covers as he could gather. Seamus scoffed at his selfishness and fell into bed beside him. James watched as they wrestled for the duvet but did nothing to intervene. He was still slightly hesitant. But then Aleks and Seamus looked at him, Seams having won the blanket fight. With a heavy sigh, James through all of his hesitation to the wind and settled in beside them.

 

 

At first, it was simply weird. James was used to an empty bed and not a full one. He turned and it jostled both Seamus and Aleks beside him but neither seemed to mind. James was caught by surprise though when Seamus pressed against him. True to the blond’s word, he was cold but he made content little noises when he cuddled up to James and James didn’t have the heart to push his freezing hands off of him. On the other side of Seamus, Aleks was curled up against the blond’s back and gripping tightly to Seamus’ shirt. Aleks, it seemed, had fallen asleep easier than any of them. James allowed himself to relax and for once, his bed didn’t feel empty. How could it when it had three men squished into it? James hated to admit that he liked it. As James succumbed to finally succumbed to sleep, he wondered if it would become a regular thing. He kind of hoped it would be.

 


End file.
